Amis intimes
by Nouk
Summary: Kakashi est un excellent shinobi. Un Chûnin de talent au sein de la fameuse équipe Minato. Il connait tous les arts ninjas et les pratique avec aisance, contrairement à son coéquipier Obito qui s'intéresse plus aux relations humaines qu'aux pratiques shinobis, qu'il considère comme le boulet de l'équipe. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Kakashi quand les troubles de l'adolescence apparaîtront ?


**Hello everyone! ^^**

 **Voici ce nouvel OS que je vous propose. C'est un ObiKaka. Il se déroule avant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja, par conséquent, Obito et Kakashi sont adolescents. Ils ont tous les deux treize ans pour être précise.**

 **Nous savons tous que Kakashi n'a jamais été très doué en matière de relations humaines, particulièrement quand il était jeune. Ma fiction vous montrera très probablement à quel point il l'était XD (selon mon imagination de yaoïste affirmée bien sûr XP)**

 **Cet Os (assez long je vous préviens ;p) comportera un lemon très explicite et détaillé.**

 **DONC: si vous ne supportez pas le yaoi, le sexe tout court (on ne sait jamais, hein!), l'idée que nos héros puissent avoir des relations sexuelles (OMG Kakashi et Obito ensemble: NEVER, je ne veux pas, au secours! arg! *meurs en silence dans son coin*), ou encore que l'âge de ces deux adolescents vous rebute, NE LISEZ PAS!**

 **Ben oui, hein. Inutile de lire quelque chose qui vous dégoûte ou qui ne vous plaie pas...**

 **DONC**

 **Ne me dîtes pas dans les commentaires qu'ils sont quand même jeunes, que ce sont deux garçons et que selon vos principes, ça n'est pas pensable, ou autre...**

 **D'ailleurs, suite à une demande d'un lecteur, je tiens également à préciser que la lecture du lemon doit se faire sous un angle différent.**

 **Je m'explique: Il va vous falloir transposer ce qu'il se passe par rapport à leur société et pas la nôtre. La majorité sexuelle est à 15 ans et 3 mois en France et la majorité tout court à 18 ans. Dans le manga, comme un ninja est considéré comme un adulte responsable à 15 ans environ, cela signifie que la majorité est à cet âge également, et donc que logiquement la majorité sexuelle serait à 12 ans et 3 mois. Si deux personnes ont des relations sexuelles à 13 ans dans leur monde, dans le nôtre, si l'on transpose cela, elles en auraient eu à 16 ans. C'est jeune, mais si on se réfère à la législation française, tout est dans la norme et par rapport à l'âge moyen des premiers rapports sexuels, qui est de 17 ans en France, elles seraient en avance d'un an seulement, ce qui est beaucoup moins choquant que d'imaginer deux jeunes de 13 ans de notre monde avoir ce genre de rapport.**

 **Il vous suffit juste de changer votre point de vue sur leur société et ne pas imaginer le lemon en fonction de la nôtre ^^**

 **SINON**

 **Tout commentaire est le bienvenu, positif ou négatif, du moment qu'il soit construit et qu'il puisse m'aider à m'améliorer ^^**

 **Voili voilou**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse et on se retrouve plus bas ;)**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 **Amis intimes**

* * *

Depuis l'enfance, sa vie tournait autour de Rin. Rin, Rin, toujours Rin. La belle et douce jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et au sourire enchanteur. Ses souvenirs étaient imprégnés de ses rires, de ses yeux pétillants de malice et d'innocence, et de sa voix mélodieuse. Ils avaient toujours été inséparables, passant leurs après-midis à jouer, à s'inventer des histoires toutes plus loufoques et extraordinaires les unes que les autres, à imaginer les aventures qu'ils vivraient quand ils seraient enfin devenus des ninjas. Et secrètement, dans leurs jeux candides, son imagination se frayait un chemin parmi les inventions qu'ils venaient de créer, où il pouvait enfin lui avouer son attirance et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un scénario romantique de son cru.

Elle le ravissait tant qu'il passait son temps à rêver d'elle, à contempler encore et encore les quelques photos qu'il avait réussi à prendre de la petite fille qu'elle était sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Lentement, comme empreint d'une fragilité qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, il retraçait d'un doigt, sur la vitre du cadre, les contours fins de son visage où les rondeurs de l'enfance marquaient d'un trait délicat les différentes expressions qu'elle arborait sur les photos de couleur. Il parlait de temps à autre à ces portraits figés, s'imaginant des situations où elle lui avouait en rougissant qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard. Personne n'était au courant de ce petit manège qu'il faisait chaque soir avant de se coucher. Personne, jamais, sauf lui. Kakashi.

Ils s'étaient connus un jour, alors qu'il avait décidé de participer à un tournoi de ninjutsu pour enfants afin qu'il décroche le titre de champion, uniquement pour s'imprégner encore et encore du sourire éclatant de Rin et de ses yeux emplis d'admiration. Il avait réussi à générer de petites flammèches en exécutant le Goukakyuu no jutsu. Sa meilleure amie avait été réellement impressionnée et l'avait applaudie de toutes ses forces. C'est alors qu'il était apparu. Un gamin, un peu plus jeune que lui, affublé d'un masque et d'une grande écharpe verte aux motifs de shurikens, une tignasse argentée si particulière, qui avait valu le surnom de son père, le Croc Blanc de Konoha. C'était lui qui avait remporté le titre de champion, la coupe, mais bien plus encore… le cœur de sa meilleure amie… Elle avait été émerveillée par son talent inné, son apparence mystérieuse, son génie. Dès le départ, elle lui avait voué une admiration sans faille qui n'avait cessé de grandir avec le temps. C'est ainsi que Kakashi commença à faire partie de leur vie et à creuser un peu plus l'écart entre lui et Rin.

* * *

 _Terrain d'entrainement n°3, début de matinée_

* * *

Kakashi patientait, adossé à un arbre, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés d'agacement. Obito était encore en retard comme toujours, mais aujourd'hui, visiblement, tout le reste de son équipe s'était passé le mot. Minato Senseï et Rin n'avaient pas pris la mauvaise habitude de son coéquipier brun à lunettes, alors que fichaient-ils bon sang ?

Il soupira, un tantinet énervé. Franchement, personne ne lui avait appris les bonnes manières ? Que faisait la grand-mère d'Obito avec lui ? Ne lui avait-elle jamais appris qu'il était important de respecter les horaires et de veiller à ne pas faire attendre les autres lorsqu'un rendez-vous était convenu ? Etait-il encore en train de fantasmer sur les photos de Rin pendant qu'il se préparait ? Il l'avait déjà surpris plusieurs fois à faire ce petit manège et embrasser le visage de sa coéquipière derrière la vitre du cadre. Il s'en fichait un peu, après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Obito pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait avec ses photos et vouer un culte à la brune, il n'était pas concerné. Cependant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être un peu blessé en voyant que l'Uchiha avait caché son visage avec deux morceaux de scotchs opaques sur le cliché de leur équipe.  
Il avait toujours été seul depuis l'enfance. Tout le monde l'admirait profondément et ne voyait en lui qu'un prodige, fils du Croc Blanc de Konoha. Personne ne le voyait comme il était réellement. Seul Obito avait su le traiter de la même manière que tous les autres, sans chercher à le comparer à un génie. Bien sûr, il l'agaçait prodigieusement. Toutes ses manières incorrectes, son absence de talent évident, ses bêtises tellement nombreuses qu'il ne les comptait même plus, mais, le brun avait tout de même le mérite de voir qui il était derrière sa carapace. Voir qu'il avait caché son visage sur la photo lui rappelait sans cesse cette solitude qui lui collait à la peau depuis toujours, alors qu'il pensait qu'au moins lui avait été capable de déchiffrer ses pensées.

* * *

 _Flash-back_ :

* * *

Kakashi et Obito étaient assis sur le visage sculpté du Sandaïme, le regard perdu dans l'horizon de cette mer brumeuse qui s'étendait devant eux dans le ciel de Konoha. Rin était rentrée un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, car elle devait aider ses parents pour des préparatifs d'une fête familiale, tandis qu'eux étaient restés ici, sans dire un mot, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils auraient pu repartir chacun de leur côté, retourner dans leur demeure et ne plus avoir à supporter la présence de l'autre, mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait pour une raison obscure qui leur échappait.  
La douce lueur orangée de cette fin de journée se reflétait sur leurs mèches dissidentes retenues par leur bandeau frontal au symbole du village. Une douce brise venait jouer avec leurs cheveux et, dans cette atmosphère paisible et calme, leur animosité envers l'autre s'était légèrement effacée pour ces quelques instants qu'ils passaient seuls pour la première fois.

\- "Nee, Kakashi…"

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi avec moi ?"

L'argenté arqua un sourcil avant de pousser un léger soupir.

\- "Tu es terriblement maladroit, tu ne maîtrises pas bien les bases et les principes des techniques ninjas et tu te prétends être en plus le futur Hokage. Je pense que ça ne mérite pas plus de commentaires."

L'Uchiha fixa son regard sur le visage de son homologue. Il ne semblait pas fermé et froid comme à son habitude. Ses yeux s'étaient reportés sur un point imaginaire, légèrement voilés par un sentiment indéchiffrable, une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez son rival aux cheveux d'argent.

\- "En plus, je dois réparer tes bêtises à chaque fois pour qu'on évite les ennuis", ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

Obito l'observa à nouveau, perplexe, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

\- "Tu t'inquiètes pour nous ?"

\- "Hein ? Non, mais non enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?" s'exclama Kakashi avec véhémence.

Le brun s'approcha de lui, conservant son sourire sur le visage. Leur front se touchaient presque et il plissa les yeux sous la concentration, comme pour mieux étudier de près le visage masqué de son coéquipier.

\- "Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda son homologue argenté, ses pommettes et la pointe de ses oreilles rosissant à vue d'œil.

\- "C'est bien ce que je pensais", dit-il satisfait en reprenant sa place, et en croisant les bras. "Tu t'inquiètes pour nous."

\- "M… Mais non enfin !" protesta l'autre, rougissant de plus belle.

L'Uchiha à lunettes tendit ses bras en arrière pour poser ses mains derrière lui, sur le revêtement de pierre du crâne de leur Hokage, et émit un petit rire amusé.

\- "Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Kakashi. On s'inquiète pour toi aussi, Rin et moi. J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à l'avouer, mais… enfin, je veux dire… ça m'embêterait un peu que tu aies de graves ennuis", termina-t-il en se raclant la gorge et détournant le regard un peu gêné.

Le ninja aux cheveux opalins écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de reporter son regard sur l'horizon et d'esquisser un sourire discret derrière son masque. Il ne pensait pas que le brun serait aussi perspicace le concernant, lui qui était si maladroit d'ordinaire. Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait raison. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour eux pendant leurs missions et s'arrangeait toujours pour que le moindre dégât leur soit évité. Oh bien sûr, il ne suivait pas les mêmes principes que son père. Il en était absolument hors de question. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans cette même disgrâce qui l'avait conduit au suicide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder secrètement un œil sur eux.  
Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, depuis qu'il s'était aperçu que le brun était le seul qui ne le regardait pas avec une admiration sans faille, il avait toujours tout fait pour gagner son estime, redoublant d'efforts, redoublant de ténacité afin de progresser toujours plus. Il savait pertinemment qu'Obito voyait en lui son rival, alors quoi de mieux que de le motiver à donner le meilleur de lui-même en le rabrouant sans cesse et en lui montrant ses exploits. Après tout, c'était le seul lien authentique qu'il avait avec quelqu'un. Le seul lien dénué de faux semblants et de mensonges…  
Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais malgré ses innombrables défauts, il l'appréciait un peu. Surtout ce sourire qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il réussissait enfin un exercice que Kakashi avait réussi haut la main. Ce sourire là n'était pas pour Rin, n'était pas pour Minato Senseï, ni même lui. Il était pour Obito, seulement pour Obito. Il était le reflet de ses efforts et de son travail. Il était le reflet du bonheur dont il était le seul propriétaire à cet instant précis. Ce sourire là était ce que le ninja argenté appréciait chez son coéquipier. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il projetait ce sourire rayonnant sur son propre cas, ressassant les souvenirs d'une innocence trop rapidement perdue…

\- "Mais ne va pas croire des choses, hein ? Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit ça que notre relation va changer", se reprit le brun. "Tu restes mon rival et un être absolument insupportable, hautain et froid."

Kakashi se crispa légèrement en sortant de ses pensées et ne répondit pas. Il se leva rapidement, sous le regard étonné de l'Uchiha, et le laissa seul sur le crâne du Sandaïme, sautant au-dessus de lui pour retrouver le chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à sa demeure. Oui, bien sûr… Il était le ninja sans cœur, le ninja froid au regard condescendant qui ne supportait personne et encore moins ce bon à rien d'Uchiha. Il n'était que ça…  
Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Alors, s'il n'était qu'un être dénué de sentiments comme tout le monde s'évertuait à penser de lui, comme il s'évertuait à penser de lui-même, pourquoi son cœur était-il si lourd ? Pourquoi était-il si affecté par ce que lui avait dit Obito ?

Ce soir-là, Kakashi ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé en cette fin d'après-midi, maudissant sa conscience qui ne cessait de ressasser cet évènement.

* * *

 _Fin Flash-back_

* * *

Le futur Ninja Copieur souffla une énième fois, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ce souvenir était réellement perturbant, même s'il avait toujours veillé à ne pas le montrer. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux. Personne d'autre qu'eux n'avaient été au courant de ce qui s'était passé, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il valait mieux que cette histoire reste dans les vestiges de leur mémoire pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Des bruits de pas précipités le sortirent de ses pensées et il reporta son regard sur la personne qui arrivait. Obito se rua à toute vitesse vers le point de rendez-vous et s'arrêta à l'arbre sur lequel son coéquipier aux cheveux d'argent était adossé. Il posa sa main droite sur le tronc sombre et l'autre sur sa cuisse gauche, haletant et tremblant légèrement après l'effort.

\- "Gomen ! Je… suis… han… pile à l'heure, han, han", parvint-il à articuler.

\- "Non, tu es en retard, comme toujours."

Le brun décocha un regard noir à son rival qui le soutint, nullement impressionné. Obito se redressa, ayant finalement repris son souffle et jeta un regard circulaire sur le terrain qui les entourait.

\- "Tu es seul ?"

\- "Bonne constatation. Tu as eu besoin d'activer tes Sharingans pour ça ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas encore le cas", dit-il, cynique.

\- "Et toi ? Tu as besoin de faire autant d'effort pour être aussi désagréable ? Ah non, c'est vrai, c'est naturel pour toi puisque tu es un être abject et sans cœur !" répliqua le brun en pointant un doigt furieux vers l'autre.

Le fils de Croc Blanc haussa les épaules, et détourna le regard. Obito soupira en secouant la tête. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement leurs joutes verbales. D'autant qu'elles n'étaient jamais amicales, toujours emplis de cynisme, qui pouvaient presque virer à de la méchanceté gratuite. Il aurait bien voulu que tout cela change, que tout cela cesse, qu'ils tentent de devenir un peu plus que de simples coéquipiers. Il ne demandait pas à ce qu'ils deviennent forcément amis, mais qu'il y ait au moins une bonne entente au sein de l'équipe.

\- "Bon", reprit-il en adoucissant le ton. "Où sont Minato Senseï et Rin ? Ils ne sont jamais en retard d'habitude."

\- "Va savoir."

\- "C'était bien aujourd'hui notre séance d'entrainement, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Tu crois vraiment que je serai venu ici pour supporter ta présence sinon ?"

Obito crispa sa mâchoire et ses poings se refermèrent. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure. Du calme, du calme. La respiration était la clef.

\- "On attend alors ?"

\- "A moins que tu ne veuilles jouer le rôle de Minato Senseï et de Rin en alternance, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Et épargne-moi tes délires scabreux sur elle, déjà que tu ne fais je ne sais quoi avec ses photos."

\- "Je ne fais rien du tout, je te signale !" s'emporta-t-il, furax.

\- "Ben voyons, ce n'est pas moi qui me dandinait sur ma chaise, une main dans le pantalon en regardant ses clichés."

Le brun pâlit considérablement. Il savait que l'argenté venait de temps en temps jusque dans le quartier des Uchiha pour l'inciter à se dépêcher, alors… L'avait-il vu en train de… ?

\- "On avoue son crime ?" ajouta Kakashi, en haussant un sourcil, narquois.

\- "Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Et puis… Je suis sûr que tu fais la même chose !" contra-t-il tant bien que mal, ses joues rougissant à vue d'œil.

\- "Ai-je vraiment besoin de me soumettre à ce genre de besoin ? Franchement… C'est pour les faibles. Si tu es incapable de gérer les pulsions de ton corps, comment veux-tu contrôler tes sentiments ?"

Obito serra de nouveau les poings, les joues toujours en feu, sous la colère et la gêne.

\- "Tu n'es vraiment pas humain", grogna-t-il. "Je suis persuadé que tu n'avoues pas que ça te travaille aussi uniquement par fierté ! Avoue-le !"

Kakashi le regarda d'un air consterné.

\- "Mais tu es vraiment obsédé par ce genre de choses ma parole. Je sais bien que nous rentrons dans cette phase mais quand même !"

Le ninja argenté porta une main atterrée sur son visage en secouant sa tête. Ils avaient treize ans tous les deux depuis peu. Bien sûr que ça le travaillait lui aussi. Bien sûr qu'il y pensait. Il ne pouvait faire autrement de toute façon. Son corps était en plein changement, parcouru par un surplus d'hormones qu'il contrôlait très difficilement et qui le surprenait toujours au plus mauvais moment. C'est vrai, après tout, comment pouvait-il avouer au brun qu'il était lui aussi en proie à ce genre de pulsions et qu'il en avait plus souvent que l'Uchiha pouvait l'imaginer. Il pouvait encore moins lui avouer en quels instants particuliers ses hormones réagissaient…

\- "M'étonnerait pas que tu finisses ta vie, célibataire", grommela Obito, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- "Eh bien tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à supporter les niaiseries insupportables des jeunes filles en fleur qui se pâment en me voyant", dit-il en haussant les épaules et détournant le regard.

\- "Ou les mecs…"

Kakashi dévisagea avec stupeur son coéquipier, totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- "Tu… Tu as dit quoi là ?"

\- "J'ai dit « ou les mecs »", reprit Obito en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire narquois sur le visage, ravi de voir que son intervention avait troublé l'argenté. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ça te perturbe à ce point ce que je viens de dire ? On s'apprête à faire son coming out ?" poursuivit-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

Le visage du futur maitre du Sharingan se rembrunit. Mais quelle idiotie avait-il encore sorti celui-là ? Lui, être gay ? Désirer un homme ? Désirer se frotter de manière des plus érotiques sur le corps musclé d'une personne du même sexe que lui ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

\- "Mais t'as fini avec tes délires tous plus stupides et affligeants les uns que les autres ? ça t'amuse tant que ça d'imaginer ma vie sexuelle ?"

\- "Oh là, non, je voulais simplement t'aider à te soulager d'un poids qui te pèse sur la conscience visiblement."

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent fronça les sourcils et ses yeux prirent une lueur dangereuse qu'il ne réservait habituellement qu'à ses ennemis. D'un seul bond, il se précipita sur le brun et se mit derrière lui, pointant un kunaï sur sa gorge.

\- "Tu répètes encore une fois ce genre de théories fumeuses et fallacieuses, et je n'hésiterais pas à t'éliminer sans remords."

\- "Hn", souffla l'Uchiha à lunettes, conservant son sourire moqueur sur le visage. "Faudrait déjà que tu puisses y parvenir."

\- "Je n'aurais aucun effort à produire. Tu es si mauvais que je n'utiliserais aucune goutte de chakra pour te supprimer."

Il se dégagea sans douceur et rangea son kunaï dans son étui, s'éloignant d'Obito. Le brun passa une main sur sa gorge, essuyant les quelques gouttes du liquide vital qui s'étaient échappées de la plaie laissée par l'arme de Kakashi. Il ne plaisantait pas. Ses menaces avaient été très sérieuses, mais il n'en était pas effrayé pour autant. Son coéquipier était beaucoup trop mystérieux et froid pour pouvoir réagir aussi vivement sur une simple pique. Avait-il soulevé un point épineux dans les méandres des pensées de l'argenté ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le perturber à ce point s'il n'avait effectivement rien à se reprocher ?

Soudain, quelque chose le sortit de ses interrogations et attira son attention vers le ciel. Un oiseau passa au-dessus de sa tête et tournoya quelques instants dans les airs pour repartir en direction du centre du village. Ce plumage… Nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'un aigle du palais de l'Hokage. Le Sandaïme devait les convoquer, mais pourquoi ?

\- "Kakashi", héla-t-il à l'encontre du jeune homme qui s'était éloigné de lui, assis sous un arbre. "Le Sandaïme nous demande."

\- "Hn, j'ai vu."

Il se leva, s'épousseta légèrement, et partit en direction du palais de Hiruzen Sarutobi sans attendre Obito. Le brun se dépêcha de le rejoindre, tout en gardant quelques distances avec l'argenté. Il n'avait pas envie d'être près de lui, et encore moins après ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tard, palais de l'Hokage_

* * *

Le ninja aux cheveux aussi pâles que la Lune toqua à la porte du bureau du Sandaïme et entra dans la pièce, suivit par son coéquipier.

\- "Ah, Kakashi, Obito, je vous attendais", annonça Hiruzen de sa voix grave.

\- "Sandaïme-sama", saluèrent-ils en s'inclinant.

\- "Je vous ai fait demander pour vous attribuer une mission."

\- "Sarutobi-sama, comment se fait-il que Minato Senseï et Rin ne soient pas présents à ce moment-là", interrogea Obito en le coupant, sous le regard réprobateur de l'argenté.

L'Hokage tira une bouffée de sa pipe en scrutant de son œil analyste les deux Chûnin qui lui faisaient face.

\- "J'ai confié une mission à Minato à son réveil ce matin. Il a dû partir tout de suite et n'a pas pu vous prévenir. Quant à Nohara Rin, il me semble qu'elle est à l'hôpital."

\- "A… A l'hôpital ?! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

\- "Obito ! Ne t'adresse pas comme ça à Sandaïme-sama !" le réprimanda son coéquipier.

\- "Lâche-moi les basques, Kakashi."

Hiruzen esquissa un sourire discret. Ces deux-là lui rappelaient beaucoup ses anciens disciples Jiraya et Orochimaru. Toujours à se chamailler. Cette mission allait leur faire le plus grand bien, c'était indéniable.

\- "Elle n'a rien de grave, rassure-toi Obito. Elle a simplement contracté une grosse grippe d'après le bilan du médecin-nin. Mais ce sera passé quand vous reviendrait de mission, n'en doute pas."

\- "Oh… Tant mieux alors", soupira d'aise le brun.

\- "Sandaïme-sama, quelle est cette mission que vous nous confiez ?" interrogea Kakashi, le regard déterminé.

\- "C'est une mission d'infiltration. Vous irez au pays des cascades, à Takigakure pour être plus précis. Un groupe d'anciens Nukenins des différents pays avoisinants s'est réunis afin de tenter de prendre possession de Kusagakure et Amegakure. Cette position peut être très problématique pour le pays de feu car ils nous couperaient de nos approvisionnements et de nos liens diplomatiques avec les pays de l'herbe, de la pluie et des cascades. En ce temps de trouble, alors qu'une menace de guerre plane au-dessus de nos têtes, il ne vaut mieux pas que nous soyons privés de ressources capitales pour le village. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, il devrait tenir leur réunion près de l'auberge Kaminoki (arbre divin) où vous séjournerez pendant la durée de votre infiltration. Votre mission est de parvenir à infiltrer leur réunion et d'en tirer le maximum d'informations."

\- "Haï !" acquiescèrent-ils de concert.

Ils s'inclinèrent et partir du bureau du Sandaïme, rejoignant la rue principale du village pour regagner leur domicile respectif, préparer leur matériel dont ils auraient besoin, et partir.

Kakashi quitta Obito à un embranchement en le sommant d'être prêt dans une heure, lui donnant rendez-vous devant la porte du village. Le brun hocha la tête et partit d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches, une mine boudeuse sur le visage, en direction de sa maison dans le quartier des Uchiha. Quelle poisse. Lui qui pensait qu'il y aurait au moins Rin avec eux, voilà qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec Bakakashi… Oh joie !  
Il poussa un soupir de dépit. Il avait la nette sensation que cette mission allait être incroyablement longue et pénible… Mais comme dirait sa petite Rin, haut les cœurs ! n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ils sautaient à travers les branches des arbres depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et aucun danger n'avait été senti jusque-là. Ils ne s'étaient échangés que quelques mots mais le silence leur tenait compagnie depuis un petit bout de temps.

A la fin de la journée, après leur course effrénée à travers les arbres de la forêt du pays de feu, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement. Ils allaient camper près d'un petit étang, à l'abris d'épais buissons et d'arbres aux feuillages touffus et denses. Leur odeur était masquée par celle de la vase et des courants marins qui affluaient de temps à autre par la force de la brise. Ça leur ferait une bonne protection contre d'éventuels ennemis.

Une fois leur campement établi, Kakashi s'entailla le pouce à l'aide d'un kunaï, composa ses mudrâs rapidement et posa sa main sur le sol où de multiples petites lettres d'encre s'enchevêtrèrent pour former un cercle d'invocation.

\- "Kuchiyose no jutsu ! Les Crocs traqueurs !"

Un épais nuage de fumée apparut en face d'eux et se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser place à une meute de Ninkens.

\- "Yo Kakashi !" salua le carlin, chef de la meute.

\- "Yo Pakkun. J'aimerais que vous quadrilliez le périmètre dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres."

\- "C'est comme si c'était fait", dit-il. "San !" (Dispersion)

Les huit chiens disparurent dans un bond, aussi silencieux que des ombres, les laissant seuls.

Ils sortirent des pilules militaires de leurs affaires et les avalèrent sans un mot, attendant que les chiens ne reviennent. Ils ne pouvaient se préparer un dîner convenable. Pas pendant ces temps troublés où chaque buisson pouvait cacher un ennemi potentiel. L'odeur de la nourriture leur serait terriblement préjudiciable dans ces cas-là.

\- "Tu veux pas qu'on allume un feu ? On serait peut-être plus au chaud comme ça."

Kakashi ne lui répondit pas, ne daignant même pas poser son regard sur lui. Il le faisait vraiment exprès, ce n'était pas possible. Comment avait-il pu devenir Chûnin en étant aussi crédule ?

\- "Oï Kakashi, je te parle !" s'agaça son homologue.

\- "On n'allume pas de feu, Obito."

\- "Mais pourquoi ?"

L'argenté soupira et fixa son coéquipier du regard.

\- "Parfois je me demande comment tu as pu en arriver là."

\- "Bah, le talent, que veux-tu. T'es pas le seul à être doué."

\- "Tu n'es pas sérieux, là ? Non, moi je te parlais de ton cas qui s'aggrave de jour en jour concernant ta stupidité alarmante. Je pensais à une malformation de naissance au niveau du cortex cérébral, peut-être ?" dit-il, cynique. "Franchement, tu débloques ? Un feu ? Pakkun n'est même pas revenu de sa ronde et toi tu me demandes si on peut faire un feu ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse attaquer en pleine nuit ? Nous sommes deux je te signale et c'est pas avec un boulet dans ton genre qu'on va pouvoir tenir longtemps face à des Jônins ennemis. Je ne peux pas te défendre sans cesse et couvrir tes bêtises."

Obito forma une moue boudeuse et reporta le regard en direction de l'étang. Pour qui se prenait-il franchement. Il n'était pas aussi doué que lui, certes, mais il n'était pas un empoté tout de même ! Il avait obtenu son grade de Chûnin, ils étaient au même niveau maintenant ! Enfin, officiellement, car sur le terrain, il était clair que l'autre prétentieux était bien plus fort que lui et que par conséquent, il devait veiller sur lui.  
Veiller sur lui… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait ça…

\- "C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça…", réalisa le brun dans un murmure.

Le cœur de l'argenté rata un battement. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi avait-il rappelé ce détail ? Il ne voulait pas reparler de cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu sur le visage de pierre du Sandaïme. Il voulait même que ces étranges impressions, qu'il avait eues suite à cela, disparaissent avec les souvenirs des paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi dont avait-il à nouveau mentionné qu'il devait le protéger ? Il fallait qu'il l'empêche de reparler de tout cela et tout de suite.

\- "N'y vois rien de personnel là-dedans", le coupa-t-il froidement. "Je ne veux pas que tu causes l'échec de la mission et que ton ennemi récupère ton corps pour essayer de percer les mystères du Sharingan, même si tu ne les as pas encore développés. Cela pourrait grandement nuire au village. C'est uniquement pour ça."

Il se leva, ayant entendu le retour de ses Ninkens, laissant Obito seul face au reflet de la Lune argentée sur la surface lisse et douce de l'étang. Il avait senti le léger trouble chez son coéquipier. Rien de très marquant, de très visible, mais suffisamment pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien et qui connaissait la moindre de ses gestuelles. Il rougit soudainement. Depuis quand pouvait-il aussi bien déchiffrer les expressions faciales de l'argenté ? Il n'avait pas pour habitude de le dévisager, alors d'où lui venait une telle connaissance ?

Kakashi revint rapidement et l'avertit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et que s'il le désirait, il pouvait allumer un petit feu, pas trop consistant afin qu'il puisse se réchauffer. Le brun ne répondit pas et s'exécuta rapidement, permettant à l'atmosphère de prendre quelques degrés de plus qui furent les bienvenus pour les deux.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard, milieu de la nuit_

* * *

Kakashi veillait, assis près du feu, ses sens aux aguets, jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps sur son coéquipier qui dormait. Ce stupide Uchiha n'avait pas eu tort finalement de lui proposer de faire un feu. L'air se refroidissait ces temps-ci. Il aurait dû prendre de quoi se réchauffer et prendre des vêtements un peu plus chauds au lieu de son habituel ensemble gris foncé avec ses protections. Il frissonna légèrement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, savourant la chaleur que produisait le feu et le son apaisant du crépitement des bûches au contact des flammes rougeoyantes.  
Il sentit une caresse douce sur ses épaules et ouvrit les yeux rapidement en tournant la tête, interloqué. Obito venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui avait passé sa couverture sur les épaules, une moue gênée sur le visage, le regard en biais vers le feu de camp.

\- "Tu avais froid, je t'ai vu frissonner, j'ai pensé que je pouvais te refiler ma couverture, et puis… ça va être mon tour de garde, alors je peux bien te la passer."

Le futur Ninja Copieur ne répondit rien, conservant son regard baissé, en repliant ses jambes contre son torse, posant son menton sur ses genoux, emmitouflé dans la couverture. Il osa un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son coéquipier et le vit absorbé par les mouvements souples des ondulations colorées des flammes.

\- "M'rci", lâcha-t-il finalement du bout des lèvres, enfouissant le bas de son visage dans la couverture, ses pommettes et ses joues rosissant légèrement.

Obito ne répondit pas et esquissa un léger sourire en conservant son regard sur le feu. Malgré la jalousie qu'il éprouvait envers l'argenté, il préférait quand il n'y avait pas de tension entre eux deux. Aussi, il espérait que son geste amical apaiserait l'atmosphère.  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Il n'était pas gênant ou angoissant, c'était un simple silence bienvenu, reposant et agréable qui leur permettait de laisser leurs pensées vagabonder à leur gré.

Kakashi soupira intérieurement. Voilà que cette même impression refaisait surface, alors qu'il avait souhaité l'enfouir à jamais dans les tréfonds de son âme. Cette même impression qui lui laissait comprendre qu'il ne détestait peut-être pas tant que ça son coéquipier. Le brun n'avait pas pour habitude d'être attentionné avec lui, il l'était plutôt avec Rin en fait, dès qu'il le pouvait même. Il ne demandait pas à ce que cela change, car après tout, il ne l'était pas non plus avec l'Uchiha, alors pourquoi lui rendre la pareille ? Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier son geste. Il n'avait pas reçu beaucoup de marques d'attention quand il était plus jeune puisque son père était très souvent en mission. Quand il était présent, il passait son temps à l'entrainer, à le féliciter et l'encourager, à lui raconter des histoires toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres qui avaient bercées ses rêves d'enfant. Son père, bien que n'étant pas non plus quelqu'un de très démonstratif, lui avait tout de même témoigné de l'affection, de l'amour même, mais tout cela était parti beaucoup trop tôt, beaucoup trop vite. Il en avait souffert pendant un long moment, laissant en contrepartie son cœur s'endurcir petit à petit et fuyant ce genre de contact qui lui remontait en mémoire les souvenirs douloureux de cette tendresse passée et disparue.  
Il n'y avait rien de similaire chez Obito. Aucune intention de tendresse particulière. C'était juste de la simple gentillesse, de la simple préoccupation pour lui, comme il n'en avait jamais reçu depuis la mort de son père. Cela lui laissait une agréable sensation au creux de sa poitrine, quelque chose qu'il ne saurait véritablement expliquer, mais c'était là.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses étranges pensées envers son insupportable coéquipier et se leva, gardant contre lui la couverture.

\- "Je vais aller dormir un peu. Tâche de ne pas faire de bêtises pendant que je dors."

\- "Promis", lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il s'allongea dans son sac de couchage et conserva la couverture sur lui d'où se dégageait l'agréable odeur du brun. Il rougit légèrement en se surprenant à apprécier les effluves parfumés de l'enveloppe de laine qu'il lui avait prêtée et garda les yeux mi-clos, focalisés à son tour sur la danse courbe des flammes.

\- "Bonne nuit Kakashi", murmura le brun.

L'argenté releva légèrement la tête, fixant son regard sur l'Uchiha, avant de le baisser à nouveau, ses oreilles rosissant légèrement sous la gêne de l'inhabituel comportement de son rival.

\- " 'nuit", murmura-t-il à son tour en se pelotonnant un peu plus dans la couverture, se laissant emporter peu à peu dans les vapes d'un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

* * *

Obito et Kakashi effacèrent rapidement toutes traces de leur campement, veillant à ce qu'aucun indice de leur passage ne soit trouvable par d'éventuels ennemis, et reprirent, sans tarder, leur course à travers les arbres, ne croisant sur leur chemin que de petits animaux, sans autres présences de vie.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils parvinrent finalement au village de Takigakure. Les rues étaient bondées de petites échoppes d'où ressortaient divers arômes sucrés, salés, de cuir tanné ou de soie fraichement teinte. Avant d'entrer dans le village, ils avaient revêtu des habits de civils, n'ayant qu'à se débarrasser de leur protection puisqu'il n'avait pas pris leur bandeau d'affiliation au village de Konoha. Si les Nukenins en question apprenaient que le village caché des feuilles espionnait des pays neutres, nul doute que cela aurait un très grave incident pour Konoha et cela précipiterait l'issu géopolitique de ces derniers temps.

Vêtus de simples tuniques serrées à la taille par une ceinture de velours, par-dessus d'amples pantalons dissimulant une boite de kunaï et shurikens au niveau de leur cuisse droite, ils passaient inaperçus parmi la foule. Nul ne se doutait que les deux adolescents qui se promenaient tranquillement à travers les rues commerçantes étaient en fait des shinobis du pays de feu. Le maitre mot dans leur mission d'infiltration était la discipline, les sens constamment à l'affut du moindre indice qui pourrait les aider, et surtout la maitrise de soi pour paraitre le plus discret possible.

Au plus grand désespoir de Kakashi, Obito faisait exactement tout l'inverse. Il était surexcité et passait d'un stand à l'autre, le regard émerveillé par tout ce qui se présentait en face de lui, n'hésitant pas à consommer autant que nécessaire la nourriture locale qu'on lui proposait.

\- "Obito", grogna l'argenté, en chuchotant à son oreille. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?"

\- "Ben cha che vois pas ?" répondit-il la bouche pleine de takoyakis. "Che déguchte leur spéchialité locale."

\- "J'avais remarqué, merci. On est censé s'infiltrer, pas profiter de ce qu'offrent ces commerces !"

\- "Ben, ch'est exactement che que che fais", dit-il en avalant sa dernière bouchée.

Kakashi arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Il se fichait de lui, c'était bien ça ? Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement croire qu'une mission d'infiltration se déroulait de cette manière ?

\- "Tu crois pas que tu vas mettre la puce à l'oreille de ces Nukenins si tu agis de manière aussi discrète ?"

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

\- "Franchement, moi si j'étais à leur place et que je voyais un type agir comme s'il voulait à tout prix se faire oublier, alors que nous sommes dans une rue super attractive et qu'un civil agirait comme je le fais en ce moment, eh bien je n'hésiterait pas à le faire surveiller de près. Mais bon, après, tu fais che que tu veux", termina-t-il en engloutissant un nouveau takoyaki.

Le ninja argenté haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il détestait l'admettre, mais pour une fois ce crétin d'Uchiha avait raison. Ils allaient attirer l'attention sur eux en voulant à tout prix être discret. Ça lui paraissait si bête à présent qu'il se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- "Hum, je veux bien te laisser prendre cette décision pour une fois. Faudrait pas que tu penses que je suis un commandant qui ne se soucie pas de ses coéquipiers, et puis… ton estomac gronde tellement qu'il nuirait à notre infiltration."

\- "Des décisions comme celle-là, je les accepte autant que tu le souhaites", dit-il avec un large sourire.

\- "Ça m'aurait étonné", maugréa Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- "D'ailleurs", poursuivit le brun en avalant sa bouchée, "je n'imaginais pas que tu te préoccupais de ce que je pense de toi."

Le futur Ninja Copieur se crispa légèrement en réalisant qu'il avait pu sortir une telle ânerie. Il se reprit en se raclant la gorge.

\- "N'imagine pas des choses. C'est juste qu'en tant que commandant de notre équipe, je me dois d'apporter une bonne cohésion dans le groupe pour ne pas compromettre la mission, mais c'est une notion qui t'échappe puisqu'on ne t'a jamais incombé une telle responsabilité", termina-t-il, narquois.

Obito afficha une moue agacée et boudeuse, ses joues gonflées par la nourriture. Une bonne cohésion dans le groupe ? Il n'y en avait aucune à cause de son comportement froid qui aurait même fait rougir des glaçons. Le seul fautif dans l'histoire n'était nul autre que Bakakashi. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Après tout, tout le monde appréciait son comportement enjoué et explosif, sauf l'argenté. Il fallait être aussi rigide qu'un balai pour ne pas s'amuser un tant soit peu de son caractère, et c'était tout à fait ce qui caractérisait son coéquipier. Alors, qu'il ne vienne pas lui reprocher de mettre une mauvaise ambiance !

D'ailleurs, puisqu'ils devaient se fondre dans la foule, autant en profiter pleinement et respecter la décision de son commandant, non ?  
Il s'empara du poignet de Kakashi et se précipita vers le stand suivant.

\- "Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !" protesta l'argenté en tentant de se dégager.

\- "Arrête de grogner et fie-toi à moi pour une fois", le coupa l'Uchiha.

Kakashi haussa les sourcils d'interrogation tandis qu'Obito se retournait pour esquisser un large sourire.

\- "On est des civils et tu as dit que ma décision était la bonne, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, autant profiter de cette journée pour s'amuser un peu !"

S'amuser… Depuis combien de temps Kakashi ne s'était pas "amusé" ? Il ne s'avait même plus… Il avait arrêté de se prêter à des jeux futiles et inadéquats à la vie du ninja depuis déjà si longtemps… Alors à quoi cela servait-il de le faire aujourd'hui ? Autant agir comme des civils normaux en regardant d'une manière un peu intéressée sans forcément agir comme de simples adolescents… Mais le sourire de son ami était si rayonnant, il semblait si heureux de cet instant qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, qu'une étrange force en lui le poussait à ne pouvoir lui refuser ce qu'il désirait. Enfin, ce qu'il désirait… c'était ce qu'il s'imaginait, car après tout… Le brun ne voyait en lui qu'un "rival insupportable, hautain et froid", n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment pouvait-il désirer s'amuser avec lui ?

\- "Je… Je ne sais pas…", murmura le futur Ninja Copieur en baissant la tête.

Obito ralentit l'allure et s'arrêta, fixant d'un air perplexe la mine sombre de son coéquipier. Que lui prenait-il ? Kakashi portait toujours un intérêt particulier à la mission et veillait à ce qu'aucune bavure ne soit faite et que la tâche soit accomplie à la perfection. Son respect des règles était presque pathologique, mais il se détendait un peu parfois non ?

\- "Kakashi", reprit le brun avec un rire gêné. "Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas capable de rentrer dans la peau de ton personnage ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'amuses enfin ! Rappelle-toi toutes les fois où on s'est amusé dans l'aire de jeux près du pont principal avec Rin, tu le faisais très bien à l'époque."

Le Chûnin aux cheveux d'argent détourna le regard en biais, ne souhaitant pas croiser les orbes aussi foncés que les siennes de son coéquipier. A cet instant, il avait honte, vraiment, car Obito venait de soulever un point précis qui lui faisait grandement défaut et dont il ne se préoccupait plus jusqu'à présent. Il ne s'amusait plus. Il était constamment seul. La seule compagnie qu'il avait était son équipe pendant les missions et quelque fois Gaï qui le soumettait à toutes sortes de défis, mais il ne prenait plus de temps à se laisser aller à des activités aussi frivoles que des jeux. S'en était navrant, il le savait, mais qui se préoccupait véritablement de lui aujourd'hui ? Personne. Il était le petit génie, le fils prodige du héros déchu, le pauvre gamin qui avait perdu sa seule famille et qui trainait l'ombre du déshonneur, le mystérieux shinobi dont toutes les filles étaient folles, mais qui prenait en compte ses états d'âme, ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement ? Qui réalisait que sa seule amie était la solitude qui revenait à chaque fois qu'il quittait son équipe ? Qui s'intéressait à ce qu'il était véritablement ? Personne.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui réconfortant et rassurant du brun.

\- "T'inquiète pas Kakashi, c'est pas grave. Je vais te montrer. On va s'amuser, on va passer une bonne journée, et puis… peut-être que comme ça, on ne se disputera plus à tout bout de champ…", termina-t-il en déviant rapidement le regard, gêné, une petite rougeur sur les joues.

Le shinobi gris écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en entendant ce que venait de dire son homologue. Avait-il bien entendu ? Obito désirait entretenir des sortes de… rapports amicaux avec lui ?  
Les pulsations de son cœur augmentèrent avec empressement sous la joie que lui inspirait cette nouvelle.

\- "Euh, hum", se reprit-il en se raclant la gorge et enlevant la main du brun. "Eh bien, d'accord, j'accepte."

\- "Super !" s'exclama-t-il en reprenant la main de son coéquipier, faisant fi de l'apparence détachée qu'il voulait arborer à nouveau.

Il avait bien vu à quel point ce qu'il avait proposé avait plu au Chûnin. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous la surprise et avait reflété une joie immense quelques instants, avant de reprendre leur habituelle allure hautaine. Ce court laps de temps avait suffi à Obito pour comprendre à quel point son rival était en manque cruel d'activité de ce genre. Après tout, même s'ils avaient treize ans, qu'ils étaient Chûnins, qu'ils étaient proches d'une guerre dont ils prendraient part, ils avaient besoin de conserver une petite part d'innocence qu'ils gardaient cachée au fond de leur cœur.

Kakashi sentit ses pommettes rosirent en sentant le contact chaud et doux de la main de son coéquipier dans la sienne, le tirant vers le stand qu'il souhaitait rejoindre. L'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentie hier soir et sur le sommet du crâne de l'Hokage venait de refaire surface. Une sensation de bien-être, de bonheur qui le submergeait. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait vécu avec son père. C'était chaud, confortable, apaisant. Il aurait presque pu oublier tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, leur mission, leur statut de ninja de Konoha. Tout ce qui comptait était ce contact entre Obito et lui. Plus les heures passaient et plus il appréciait ce geste.

Ils passaient de commerces en commerces, jouant à toute sorte d'activités possibles : des lancers de fléchettes en conservant les yeux bandés, des concours du plus grand nombre de brochettes ingurgitées, ou encore de simples découvertes de nouvelles armes que proposaient certains marchands. Chaque fois qu'ils passaient d'un stand à l'autre, Obito conservait sa main dans celle de Kakashi, le guidant pour qu'il puisse profiter pleinement de cette journée qu'il partageait. Obito était émerveillé par toutes les couleurs et les saveurs qui les entouraient, agissant comme un simple adolescent. Quant à lui, il s'amusait secrètement de voir le brun aussi enjoué à l'idée de partager tout cela avec lui, affichant un sourire sous son visage masqué. Quelle étrange sensation que de profiter tout simplement d'un moment avec quelqu'un qu'il était censé détester. Censé oui… Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il devait penser du brun à lunettes, mais une chose était cependant nette pour lui. Il ne pouvait détester une personne qui lui permettait d'être heureux quelques instants, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _Fin de journée_

* * *

Obito et Kakashi étaient épuisés. La journée avait défilé à une vitesse folle. Ils avaient parcouru la rue principale de fond en comble, passant tout leur temps à s'adonner à des activités toutes aussi distrayantes les unes que les autres. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué de suspect, bien qu'ils n'aient pu véritablement se concentrer pleinement sur leur mission, trop absorbés par ce qu'ils découvraient dans chaque commerce.

C'est donc avec une certaine joie qu'ils trouvèrent le chemin de leur auberge. La bâtisse était assez grande et arborait son nom sur une large pancarte de bois, affiché en leds de plusieurs couleurs. Auberge Kaminoki. C'était bien ça.  
Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil et le gérant de l'auberge leur fournit deux chambres l'une en face de l'autre. Heureusement pour eux et pour leurs muscles fatigués, l'auberge comportait une magnifique source thermale qui faisait sa réputation à travers tout le pays des cascades d'après le gérant.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et posèrent leurs affaires. Ils allaient rester pour un temps indéterminé dans cette auberge, alors autant qu'ils prennent leur marque.

Obito s'étira en réprimant un léger bâillement avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Chûnin gris. Il s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte et le regarda vider son sac et disposer quelques pièges si les Nukenins venaient à apprendre qu'ils étaient des ninjas de Konoha.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ?" interrogea Kakashi en constatant qu'il faisait l'objet de toute l'attention de son coéquipier.

\- "Oh euh rien du tout", se reprit Obito, une main grattant sa nuque, un peu embarrassé d'avoir été surpris en train de le regarder. "Je voulais simplement te demander si ça te disait d'aller dans l'onsen de l'auberge."

Le futur Ninja Copieur arqua un sourcil près à lui lancer une remarque cinglante dont il avait le secret pour le railler, mais il se ravisa. Le brun avait été très compréhensif avec lui tout à l'heure, il aurait très bien pu se moquer de son incapacité à se laisser aller, alors il était peut-être convenable qu'il lui rende la pareille en étant sympathique lui aussi.  
Il hocha finalement la tête.

\- "Très bien, j'arrive."

Obito esquissa un petit sourire et le laissa pour aller rejoindre la source thermale.

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tard_

* * *

Des volutes de vapeur s'élevaient de l'eau chaude de l'onsen de l'auberge. Quelques plantes sauvages étaient disposées contre la palissade de bambou, qui séparait le bain des femmes et des hommes, et donnaient un charme naturel à la source chaude.  
Obito entra petit à petit dans l'eau, laissant les quelques ondes venir lécher ses flancs à la peau blanche. Il tira ses coudes pour les reposer sur les pierres derrière lui, plongeant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, pour savourer l'agréable sensation de ses muscles se décontractant au contact du bain. Nulle autre présence que lui ne venait troubler la surface lisse et douce de l'eau. Il pouvait pleinement profiter de cet instant hors du temps. Il n'y avait pas à dire… Il adorait ce sentiment qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il allait dans un onsen.

Un petit bruit le tira de son repos et il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que Kakashi entrait lui aussi dans l'eau, dépliant sa serviette pour la placer sur sa tête, laissant sa nudité apparente. L'Uchiha détourna rapidement le regard, rougissant. Il n'avait jamais vu son coéquipier nu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient tous les deux dans une source d'eau chaude, mais ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour ne pas y aller au même moment afin de ne pas gâcher leur moment de détente par une énième dispute. Aussi, cela lui laissa un étrange sentiment que de se retrouver seul avec lui.

Le shinobi argenté s'approcha et vint se placer à côté de lui. Obito s'apprêta à lui signaler qu'il avait largement la place vu la taille du bassin et qu'il n'était pas obligé de le coller, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait proposé de prendre un bain et de partager cet instant avec lui, alors pourquoi le gâcher… ?

Kakashi soupira légèrement sous la serviette blanche qui remplaçait son habituel masque et laissa ses muscles se détendre. Il en avait bien besoin. Les séances d'entrainement qui avaient précédé la mission avaient été très intenses et il n'avait pas pris le temps de se reposer avant d'enchainer. Il s'était entrainé sans relâche contre le brun, gagnant à chaque fois bien entendu. Il devait admettre qu'il s'était tout de même amélioré. L'Uchiha avait été très fier de voir que pour une fois il avait réussi à mettre à mal son coéquipier de génie. Le shinobi aux cheveux argentés ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait été impressionné de voir les nets progrès d'Obito. Ils avaient été tellement essoufflés après ça, que, malgré l'air frais de ce début d'hiver, ils avaient dû se mettre torse nu pour se ventiler.

\- "Nee Kakashi", commença le brun, pensif.

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Je voulais te poser une question…"

L'argenté leva ses yeux au ciel et soupira. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir lui demander… ?

\- "Dis-moi…"

\- "Tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le futur Ninja Copieur arqua un sourcil, surpris. Ils avaient déjà eu ce genre de discussion sur le visage du Sandaïme… Pourquoi tout revenait encore et toujours à cette discussion ?

\- "Non. Je ne te déteste pas", avoua-t-il, en se surprenant presque lui-même de le dire avec autant de facilité. "Je ne te supporte pas quand tu fais une bêtise parce que ça compromet la mission. C'est différent."

Obito esquissa un sourire. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais, malgré sa profonde rivalité avec Kakashi, il l'avait en haute estime et savoir qu'il ne le détestait pas lui faisait plaisir.

\- "Tant mieux. Moi non plus, je ne te déteste pas. En fait, je crois que c'est plutôt l'inverse", termina-t-il dans un murmure, pensant que son homologue ne percevrait pas cette fin de phrase.

Kakashi haussa ses sourcils surpris et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, tandis que ses joues rosirent précipitamment. Un frisson parcouru le long de son corps avant de se loger au niveau de son bas ventre. C'est pas vrai… ça n'allait pas commencer… ! Pas maintenant, ici et avec lui à côté ! Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi, enfin ? Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'Obito venait de lui avouer qu'il l'appréciait malgré leur grande rivalité qu'il devait avoir ce genre de réaction !

\- "Enfin", reprit Obito. "Je sais que ça va te paraître stupide et niais, mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu ne me hais pas comme ce que j'imaginais. Pour tout te dire, j'ai même passé une bonne journée. Je pensais qu'on allait encore se jeter des mots à la figure comme d'habitude, mais ça a été tout le contraire et pour ça… j'en suis ravi."

\- "A ce point… ?" interrogea-t-il, tentant de faire abstraction de la chaleur intense qui l'envahissait. "Moi qui croyais être quelqu'un d'insupportable, hautain et froid…"

L'Uchiha poussa un petit soupir en se remémorant ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le crâne de leur Hokage.

\- "Je sais ce que j'ai dit… Je ne le pense pas vraiment… Enfin, c'est vrai que tu peux être vraiment pénible parfois, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai pu voir celui que tu étais vraiment derrière ce masque que tu portes continuellement, sans parler du bout de tissu. Alors… oui, je voulais te dire que j'ai été heureux de partager ce moment avec toi aujourd'hui."

Le cœur de Kakashi s'emballa. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui avouerait ça. Il aurait très bien pu se moquer de sa sensibilité en temps normal, s'il n'avait pas été heureux d'entendre cela et que cette sensation au creux de son ventre ne grandissait à vue d'œil. Etonnement, sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi, cette révélation de la part du brun lui faisait plaisir. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé d'ailleurs, ce qui n'arrangea rien à son problème, très sensible et réactif à la moindre sensation de bonheur qu'il captait. Il baissa la tête, quelques mèches dissidentes retombant sur ses yeux, cachant ses pommettes qui s'empourpraient à mesure que son excitation montait. Il porta une main sur son membre qui durcissait de plus en plus pour réfréner l'ardeur qui le saisissait. Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose d'horrible, n'importe quoi… Le sang, la guerre à venir, un entrainement de plus avec Obito…  
Son sexe se durcit un peu plus. Mais pourquoi, enfin ? Pourquoi était-il excité en un tel moment ? Pourquoi ça ne se calmait pas ?

\- "Ça va Kakashi ?" demanda Obito en arquant un sourcil, intrigué par les petits halètements qu'émettait son commandant.

\- "Oui, oui, ça va… J'ai pas l'habitude de rester longtemps entouré de vapeur…", répondit-il d'une voix rauque, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son problème.

Obito plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Kakashi ne semblait pas très bien. Sa tête était penchée en avant, si bien qu'il ne pouvait distinguer les deux orbes sombres de son coéquipier, cachée par sa chevelure argentée, déliée de l'emprise de son bandeau frontal. Il s'approcha un peu plus et constata que son visage était entièrement rouge et ses yeux, légèrement embués.

\- "Oï Kakashi ! Tu es tout rouge, tu ferais mieux de sortir du bain si tu ne supportes pas la chaleur", s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- "Non, non je t'assure… tout va bien…", rétorqua-t-il dans un murmure haletant, en risquant un regard en biais vers son coéquipier.

Obito fronça les sourcils. Les yeux de l'argenté étaient emplis d'un étrange sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu chez lui. On aurait dit qu'il souffrait…

\- "Kakashi, tu ne sembles vraiment pas bien, là. Si tu ne veux pas sortir du bain, enlève au moins ta serviette pour un peu mieux respirer. Tu sembles avoir couru des kilomètres…"

\- "T'occupe pas de moi", dit-il en détournant le regard.

\- "Bon, écoute. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te donne des ordres ou qu'on te force à faire quelque chose, mais enlève cette serviette ou sors du bain s'il-te-plait."

Kakashi serra ses cuisses, sa main toujours posée sur son érection, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sortir du bain ? Il en avait de bonne… Pour qu'il lui montre ouvertement le véritable problème qu'il avait en ce moment ? Non, il suffisait d'attendre quelques instants pour que ça parte. Sauf que plus il attendait, plus le problème empirait. A croire que la présence d'une autre personne à ses côtés aggravait la situation. Il était pourtant très pudique, alors comment pouvait-il être excité par le fait qu'il pouvait être potentiellement découvert ? Encore plus par l'insupportable Uchiha ? Fichus hormones… Toujours là au mauvais moment.

Il sentit deux mains lui agripper les épaules et le secouer légèrement. Il reporta son regard, voilé par la sensation d'excitation de son sexe durci. Non… Non… Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'approche de lui. Il s'en apercevrait sinon.

\- "Allez, ça suffit, Kakashi, enlève cette serviette."

\- "Non ! Laisse-moi", protesta-t-il en poussant d'un bras le torse d'Obito.

\- "Kakashi, arrête d'agir comme un gamin", souffla le brun en approchant une main de la serviette.

\- "Non ! Je vais très bien et je ne veux pas que mon visage soit découvert !"

\- "C'est juste pour ça ? Franchement, entre un potentiel malaise que tu peux faire à cause de la chaleur du bain et le fait que ton visage soit découvert alors que nous sommes seuls, tu préfères que ton visage soit caché ? Après toutes ces années que tu me côtoies, ça te rebute toujours de me montrer ton visage ?"

Kakashi dévia légèrement le regard, ses joues s'empourprant de plus en plus, tandis qu'il gigotait légèrement. Il ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour l'éloigner ou autrement… Obito finirait par s'apercevoir que lui, Hatake Kakashi, avait une érection massive en sa présence. L'Uchiha n'y était pour rien, non… C'était juste ces fichues hormones qui se manifestaient alors qu'il était à côté de lui. Il ne se ridiculiserait pas devant le brun, alors qu'il lui avait dit la veille qu'il contrôlait parfaitement ce genre de pulsions. Tu parles… Il était totalement sous leur contrôle et elles se manifestaient à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou du soir, à des instants totalement loufoques. N'y avait-il pas de quoi trouver ça totalement anormal que son bas-ventre se manifeste principalement lorsque ce stupide Uchiha à lunettes était à côté de lui ? Non, c'était forcément ce terrible enfer qu'était l'adolescence dans lequel il était plongé pour qu'il y ait une explication rationnelle à tout cela.

\- "Tu as mal au ventre ?"

\- "Hein ?"

\- "Tu gigotes."

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux sous l'embarras et tenta une fois de plus de se dégager de l'emprise du brun avec son bras inoccupé à tenter de calmer son membre dressé.

\- "N…N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai mal nulle part, alors va-t'en ! Je n'ai nullement besoin de toi ! Je me débrouille parfaitement tout seul ! Tu n'as jamais été utile pour quelque chose, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le serais en ce moment !"

Obito afficha une moue perplexe, mais continua à forcer le passage pour retirer la serviette.

Maudit Uchiha. Même quand il lui lançait des piques cinglantes, il continuait à vouloir l'aider.

\- "Puisque c'est comme ça", lui dit le brun en adoptant un air sévère. "Puisque tu t'obstines à ne pas retirer ta serviette et que tu ne veux pas sortir du bain, je vais t'y sortir moi-même."

\- "Quoi ?! Non ! Non ! c'est bon ! Arrête !" répliqua-t-il, ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi, tandis qu'Obito encerclait un bras autour de ses épaules et approcha son deuxième en dessous des genoux de Kakashi pour pouvoir le porter.

Il se débattit vigoureusement de son bras valide, tout en appuyant fortement de l'autre sur son membre afin que son érection ne soit pas apparente. Les mains du brun parvinrent malgré tout à se glisser sous ses genoux et il commença à se relever, difficilement en raison du shinobi gris qui se débattait comme un beau diable.

\- "Arrête de gesticuler ainsi !" gronda Obito. "Je n'arriverai pas à te porter sinon !"

\- "Mais je ne veux pas que tu me portes ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !"

L'Uchiha n'en tint pas compte, son corps commençant à sortir légèrement de l'eau. Le cœur de Kakashi accéléra la cadence, totalement paniqué.

\- "Mets tes mains autour de mon cou, ce sera plus simple."

\- "Je ne veux pas !"

Obito prit de force la main libre de son coéquipier pour la mettre autour de son cou et se saisit du poignet de l'autre bras. Kakashi rougit encore plus fortement qui ne lui était possible de le faire. Le brun était très proche de son sexe. Un peu plus et il l'aurait touché. Il força tant bien que mal à conserver sa main sur son érection, tandis que son coéquipier tentait de lui prendre sa main pour la mettre autour de son cou. La force du brun fut la plus forte et la main de Kakashi coulissa sur son membre tandis qu'elle s'enlevait. Un gémissement s'échappa de la barrière de ses lèvres, sa tête se projetant en arrière, ses yeux clos, sous le court plaisir non intentionnel qui venait de lui être infligé.

L'Uchiha écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et, dans un mouvement de pur réflexe, relâcha le corps de Kakashi qui reprit sa place initiale dans une éclaboussure.

Il se leva totalement, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- "C…C'était quoi ça ?"

Kakashi ne répondit pas, la tête baissée cachant son regard, les bras ballants le long de son corps assis dans l'eau.

\- "Réponds !"

Lentement, le gris releva la tête pour venir fixer un regard furax dans celui du brun, totalement choqué.

\- "Me dis pas que tu… Enfin, tu as une…", tenta-t-il, la gorge sèche, ses joues s'empourprant en réalisant le problème de son commandant.

Kakashi ne répondit pas et dévia le regard, ses sourcils toujours froncés sous l'embarras et la colère d'avoir été découvert.

Obito se retourna, faisant dos à son coéquipier, trop gêné pour savoir quoi dire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle situation puisse arriver. Enfin, c'était vrai ! Il venait d'être témoin d'une scène…totalement insolite !

\- "Désolé…", murmura finalement le Chûnin aux cheveux d'argent, dont le problème disparaissait sous l'humiliation qui lui collait à la peau.

Le brun tiqua mais ne lui donna pas de réponse. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était terriblement embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de se passer et savait pertinemment que son coéquipier devait être dans le même état que lui, si ce n'était pire.

Il entendit le bruit de l'eau derrière lui et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Kakashi, le regard voilé par une foule de sentiments, mêlant honte et tristesse, sortir du bain et rejoindre les vestiaires, le laissant seul dans la source d'eau chaude.

* * *

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard_

* * *

Obito était allé manger seul dans le restaurant de l'auberge. Kakashi n'était pas venu avec lui, enfermé dans sa chambre, sans lumière. Il s'était ensuite rendu dans sa propre chambre, et s'était allongé sur son futon, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, fixant le plafond, ses pensées toutes tournées vers ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.  
Il s'en voulait d'avoir humilié l'argenté, bien sûr. Cela n'avait jamais été dans son intention. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas savoir que son commandant était assailli par ses hormones en ébullition alors qu'ils prenaient un bain ensemble ! Il savait que ce genre de réaction se manifestait chez lui lorsqu'il était stimulé visuellement par quelque chose, auditivement ou bien encore tactilement, mais il n'y avait eu aucun cas dans ce genre pour provoquer une telle réaction chez son coéquipier, alors pourquoi ?

Il soupira. Lui qui pensait que son acolyte était insensible à ce genre de choses… Il secoua la tête. Bien sûr que non. Il savait que Kakashi devait être en proie à ces pulsions hormonales, malgré le fait qu'il ait nié la chose la veille. Il était humain après tout. C'était évident.

Il grogna légèrement. Voilà qu'il se mettait à émettre des hypothèses sur la vie sexuelle de Bakakashi. N'importe quoi. Comme si cela l'importait vraiment. Il avait été juste perturbé par ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure.

Il se tourna sur le côté, appuyant sa tête contre son bras, les sourcils froncés, un air soucieux sur le visage. Il se demandait quand même dans quel état pouvait être Kakashi. Il savait bien qu'il devait être mort de honte, mais il ne pouvait rester à se morfondre dans sa chambre. D'autant que s'il ne cessait son attitude, cela compromettrait leur mission…  
Il poussa un soupir excédé. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme l'autre maintenant. Non. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour qu'ils oublient ça et qu'ils se concentrent sur autre chose. Il n'était pas question que cet incident compromette ce qu'il avait essayé de construire avec l'argenté pendant cette journée. Non pas qu'il voulait qu'une amitié s'instaure entre eux deux, non… Bon, si. Il devait se l'avouer. Cette journée avait été très agréable, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et il avait souhaité qu'elle ne cesse jamais, étant le reflet d'une relation amicale naissante. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé quelques heures ensembles sans se jeter des mots à la tête à chaque conversation qu'ils entretenaient. Alors… s'il pouvait recoller les morceaux, faire en sorte que ce qui avait été exceptionnel aujourd'hui devienne un fait normal et évident… il le ferait. Et puis, cela plairait énormément à Rin de voir que leur relation s'améliorait. Enfin, avait eu un léger mieux tout du moins. Rin… C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il était content qu'elle ne soit pas présente. Comment aurait-elle pu faire face à une telle situation ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses interrogations et se leva, décidé à parler au Chûnin gris. Il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte sans un bruit pour atteindre celle de son commandant en face. Il la fit coulisser et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce plongée dans le noir. Au centre était placé un futon similaire au sien. Kakashi était allongé dessus, totalement replié sur lui-même comme l'aurait fait un petit enfant en proie au chagrin.

A son plus grand étonnement, son cœur se serra. Malgré leur rivalité, il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir et la vision qui s'étalait devant lui le peina beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pensé.  
Il s'approcha doucement du futur Ninja Copieur, et s'assit à ses côtés en silence. Le corps du shinobi à la chevelure argenté était parsemé de légers tremblements. Obito haussa ses sourcils de surprise, sa compassion augmentant. Il approcha une main hésitante au-dessus de Kakashi, s'apprêtant à le rassurer, mais il se ravisa. C'était une mauvaise idée. Ils n'étaient pas amis, après tout… Alors pourquoi agir ainsi ? Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais quelle serait sa réaction ?

Il reprit sa place initiale et dévia le regard en poussant un soupir.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-il.

\- "Laisse-moi…", lui répondit l'argenté, d'une voix faible et tremblante.

Obito marqua une pause, son air soucieux et attristé pour son coéquipier s'accentuant.

\- "Je t'en prie…", reprit le Chûnin aux cheveux pâles.

\- "Non, Kakashi. Je ne te laisserai pas", nia Obito en se décidant finalement à poser une main franche sur l'épaule du gris qui lui tournait le dos. "Je veux que tu m'écoutes d'abord et ensuite, si tu le souhaites toujours, je partirai."

Kakashi ne répondit pas, mais ses tremblements diminuèrent peu à peu.

\- "… Ce sont des choses qui arrive Kakashi. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Nous sommes dans une période qui n'est pas simple à traverser. Je…Je le sais bien parce que je vis la même chose que toi par moment", ajouta-t-il, une rougeur sur ses joues. "C'est un phénomène naturel que tous les garçons appréhendent un jour, alors… n'ai pas honte de ça. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te soulever tout à l'heure, ça t'aurait évité… Enfin, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Je veux que tu saches que je ne l'ai pas fait pour t'embêter et que je pensais vraiment que tu étais sur le point de faire un malaise, mais que tu ne l'avouais pas par fierté. Je ne t'aurais jamais forcé sinon… Quant à ton masque, je ne cherche pas spécialement à voir ton visage, mais comme tu semblais… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai pensé que tu respirerais mieux si tu l'enlevais… C'était stupide. Pardonne-moi."

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Kakashi restait muet face à ce qu'il lui avait expliqué, son corps toujours replié sur lui-même.

Il l'observa encore quelques instants avant de retirer sa main de l'épaule du ninja aux cheveux d'argent et se leva pour sortir de la pièce. Il commença à passer l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'une voix faible l'interpella. Il se retourna et vit Kakashi s'asseoir avec lenteur, fixant ses deux prunelles sombres dans les siennes. Son visage était vierge de toute présence de tissu. Il déglutit et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans masque et il devait avouer qu'il comprenait à présent pourquoi depuis l'enfance il avait toujours été apprécié par la gente féminine et encore plus par Rin. Kakashi était incroyablement beau. Ses traits étaient fins surmontés par ses deux grands yeux noirs en contradiction avec sa chevelure claire. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement haussés et ses joues avaient une jolie teinte rouge. Le futur Ninja Copieur le regarda quelques instants sans prononcer un mot et Obito le dévisagea, toujours ébahi parce qu'il voyait. Finalement Kakashi détourna le regard, les lèvres pincées d'embarras.

\- "Pourquoi ?" interrogea Obito en reprenant ses esprits. "Pourquoi me montres-tu ton visage ?"

Le Chûnin gris ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard toujours en biais, avant de lever ses grands yeux sombres vers lui, ses joues toujours rougies, un air gêné sur le visage.

\- "Tu voulais t'assurer que je respire mieux et que j'aille bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

Obito eut un mouvement de surprise avant d'esquisser un sourire et hocher la tête, se grattant la nuque d'une main, lui aussi embarrassé. Il venait de réaliser à quel point Kakashi pouvait être adorable son visage découvert et ses joues rougies. Il parlait quand même de son rival, celui qui le rabrouait sans cesse, celui qui lui sortait par les yeux, enfin ! Contre son gré, ses pensées superposèrent le visage découvert de l'argenté à son habituel visage masqué dans toutes les situations dans lequel il l'avait vu. Il soupira intérieurement. Kakashi paraissait tout de suite beaucoup moins exaspérant et insupportable. C'était même tout le contraire…

Il se rapprocha du shinobi gris et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- "Tu…Tu vas mieux oui, effectivement", répondit-il en évitant le regard de son homologue.

Kakashi hocha la tête, esquissant un léger sourire timide. Obito l'avait considérablement rassuré sur ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était un évènement mineur, et totalement futile quand il y réfléchissait bien, mais quelle situation n'apparaissait pas comme importante sous le poids de l'humiliation ? Il ne savait pas vraiment si deux garçons pouvaient parler de ce genre de chose, il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout après tout, mais il tenait à remercier le brun de l'avoir soulagé d'un poids et d'avoir été simplement gentil et prévenant avec lui... comme un simple ami.

\- "Obito."

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Euh, hum, je… merci…", dit-il en détournant lui aussi le regard, se grattant la joue d'un doigt, sous l'embarras.

\- "Ben, je… euh…Je t'en prie", répondit Obito avec un petit rire gêné. "Et euh… ça va mieux ton problème ?"

Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant l'énorme bêtise qu'il venait de faire et se gifla mentalement de la stupidité de sa question. Pour une fois, il était entièrement d'accord avec Kakashi. Il pouvait parfois sortir de telles énormités comme il n'était pas possible d'imaginer…

Kakashi rougit intensément, ses yeux eux aussi agrandit sous la surprise et la confusion. Etait-ce donc ce genre de conversation qu'entretenait deux garçons à cet âge ? Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait dire ! Alors que faire ? Obito avait été extrêmement compréhensif à son plus grand étonnement et l'avait rassuré sur ce qui s'était passé, alors devait-il lui aussi lui rendre la pareille et lui répondre sincèrement ?

\- "Ah Kakashi ! Tu n'es pas…", commença le brun en agitant vigoureusement ses mains devant lui en signe de négation.

\- "C'est passé tout seul", le coupa-t-il, rougissant, n'osant pas fixer son regard. "Comme d'habitude."

Obito arqua un sourcil.

\- "Comment ça comme d'habitude ?"

\- "Euh… Hum, je…", commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge. "J'attends et ça passe."

Obito afficha une moue étonnée. Alors il ne s'était jamais… ?

\- "Mais tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien pour calmer ça ?"

\- "Si, si… Je pense à autre chose, j'attends", répondit-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le brun lui posait la question si lui aussi avait été soumis au même problème.

L'Uchiha battit des cils avec une mine perplexe. Kakashi était beaucoup trop innocent. En même temps, comment pouvait-il ne pas l'être ? Il vivait seul et n'avait pas de famille… Personne n'avait dû entretenir ce genre de discussion avec lui. Personne ne lui avait donc expliqué ce qu'il devait faire pour se soulager, et il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait jamais dû penser à aller se renseigner par l'intermédiaire d'un livre sur les sciences humaines comme il l'avait fait. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il ait réagi de cette manière pendant leur bain s'il ne s'était jamais masturbé de sa vie.

\- "Hum, Kakashi ?"

\- "Oui ?"

\- "Tu ne t'es jamais... euh… masturbé ?"

Kakashi haussa un sourcil. Il avait déjà entendu ce mot chez certains de ses camarades, mais comme il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce qu'ils disaient, il n'en connaissait pas la signification. Aussi, il secoua négativement la tête, déviant légèrement le regard, embarrassé et quelque peu honteux de ne pas connaitre quelque chose au contraire du brun, alors qu'il était habituellement celui qui lui donnait des leçons.

\- "Je vois…", soupira Obito, gêné, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- "…Tu n'as qu'à me montrer…"

\- "Hein ? M…Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?"

\- "Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Pour une fois que je t'offre l'opportunité de m'apprendre quelque chose", grommela l'argenté, en gonflant une joue de manière enfantine, reflétant son agacement.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était que "se masturber" et il avouait son ignorance. L'insupportable Uchiha n'allait quand même pas profiter de cet instant de faiblesse pour le rabaisser quand même ! Il n'avait qu'à faire une démonstration, ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué pour être à la portée de chaque garçon. Après tout, il s'évertuait bien à refaire des explications de principes de base des techniques shinobi à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un entrainement avec Minato Senseï, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas pour une fois faire un effort ? Franchement… Il pouvait bien être celui qui l'aidait pour une fois.

Obito esquissa malgré lui un petit sourire attendri qui n'échappa pas à l'argenté.

\- "Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?" se renfrogna Kakashi.

\- "Non, non, pas du tout. Je me disais juste que… non, laisse tomber", termina-t-il, trop confus pour dire à haute voix ce qu'il venait de penser de son coéquipier.

\- "Dis-le-moi."

\- "Je t'assure que ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

\- "Si, je veux que tu me le dises. Je suis ton commandant."

Le brun secoua vigoureusement la tête, croisant ses bras sur son torse pour ne pas avouer. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire sous prétexte que Môsieur Hatake était le commandant de leur mission. Cependant, Kakashi ne laissa pas faire le brun et s'approcha de lui, ses sourcils froncés, leurs fronts se touchant presque.

\- "Je veux que tu me le dises", répéta-t-il, sans prendre conscience de la très courte distance qui les séparait.

Obito déglutit, ses yeux se fixant sur les lèvres rosées si bien dessinées du Chûnin à la chevelure d'argent, un frisson se dirigeant dangereusement vers son bas-ventre. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit stimulé par sa proximité avec Kakashi, enfin ? il n'avait pas le même problème que lui, alors pourquoi ?

\- "Je… Je t'ai trouvé très mignon tout à l'heure quand tu as gonflé ta joue et là… je te trouve… très beau", dit-il dans un murmure, hypnotisé par la bouche fine qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux, rougissant plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et redressa lentement son visage. Il avait déjà entendu des filles lui dire qu'elles le trouvaient beau, mystérieux et tout ce qu'elles pouvaient inventer de totalement niais, mais de la part d'Obito… ces mots ne sonnaient pas de la même manière.

\- "…"

\- "Euh, je… désolé. C'est pas…"

\- "C'est vrai ?" le coupa-t-il, très sérieux. "C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?"

Obito soutint le regard posé de Kakashi, en déglutissant légèrement. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait de cette manière. Il s'attendait plus à une remarque cinglante et désobligeante, comme ce à quoi il devait s'attendre d'habitude. Et puis… Pourquoi son opinion lui tenait tant à cœur ?

\- "…Oui… C'est ce que je pense", avoua-t-il finalement, sans croiser le regard de son coéquipier, son visage prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

Kakashi ne répondit pas tout de suite, conservant son air sérieux et ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'Uchiha, reflétant un sentiment que le brun n'avait jamais vu chez lui.

\- "… Tu es la première personne qui me dit ça et que je veux bien croire."

Le brun à lunette arqua un sourcil d'interrogation.

\- "Tu es la seule personne que je peux croire parce que… tu es le seul qui a su me voir tel que je suis véritablement."

Il marqua une petit pause, sous le regard étonné de son coéquipier. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise, même s'il allait devoir reparler de ce souvenir, il le fallait. Il serait soulagé de toutes ces interrogations qui ne voulaient pas s'échapper de son esprit depuis cet évènement. Même s'il devait se ridiculiser momentanément, même si le brun se moquerait de lui après, chose qu'il lui ferait amèrement regretter, il devait lui confier cette étrange impression qu'il avait et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Personne ne pouvait l'aider, alors autant demander à celui qui provoquait ces étranges sensations.

\- "Tu es le seul qui a compris que malgré l'importance que j'accorde aux règles, je veux vous protéger Rin et toi, alors… si tu me trouves beau… je veux te croire… parce que… je sais que ça ne se voit pas, mais je te fais confiance", admit-il dans un marmonnement.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura Obito, sous le choc de cette révélation à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé assister.

Le Chûnin argenté dévia le regard, ses joues rougissant à nouveau, se mordant discrètement la lèvre inférieure, une main pressée sur son bas-ventre qui recommençait à être stimulé. Etait-ce parce qu'Obito lui avait avoué avec une franchise déconcertante qu'il le trouvait beau et par conséquent… à son goût ? Mais pourtant… pourtant, il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, alors comment se faisait-il que son sexe durcisse pour la deuxième fois en présence du brun ?

\- "Tu as toujours été le seul Obito… Depuis notre discussion sur la tête du Sandaïme, il m'arrive de ressentir quelque chose mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Ici", poursuivit-il en se redressant sur ses genoux et saisissant la main de son coéquipier pour la poser sur son cœur, puis sur le bas de son ventre. "Tu m'insupportes à chaque fois que tu fais des erreurs et que tu te mets en danger, mais pourtant… pourtant, il y a cet étrange impression qui survient à chaque fois que nous sommes tous les deux…"

Obito déglutit à nouveau, observant le visage de Kakashi qui s'empourprait à mesure qu'il parlait. Il avait bien vu le renflement du pantalon de son commandant et avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Kakashi était très nettement en train de lui avouer qu'il le désirait depuis cette discussion mais qu'il n'en avait pas conscience.

\- "Kakashi…", murmura-t-il à nouveau, incapable d'aligner des mots correctement sous le regard confus et emplis d'envie que lui portait le shinobi gris.

\- "Montre-moi Obito. Montre-moi ce qu'il faut faire pour enlever cette sensation."

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant la vision des plus érotique que lui offrait Kakashi sans le réaliser. Son membre se durcit de plus en plus. Comment pouvait-il réagir de cette façon ? Il aurait dû être dégouté, horrifié, alors pourquoi était-il si excité ? Il avait pour habitude de se soulager devant les photos de Rin ou bien en l'imaginant nue sous lui, lui demandant de la faire sienne, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait encore plus stimulé par _lui_!

D'un geste tremblant, il bascula Kakashi sur le futon, plaçant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

\- "Kakashi… Je vais te montrer", dit-il son souffle se faisant de plus en plus haletant.

\- "Obito…"

L'Uchiha plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de celle de son coéquipier et approcha son visage du sien pour venir lui mordiller le lobe de son oreille gauche. Kakashi gémit, ses yeux mi-clos, en se mordant la lèvre, tandis que son érection s'amplifiait de plus en plus à travers la barrière de tissu. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il fallait faire ça pour se soulager, si se masturber signifiait faire quelque chose avec un homme, mais son corps réagissait très bien aux traces de salive que laissait sur son passage la langue aguicheuse d'Obito.  
Il embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau blanche, passant par sa clavicule, remontant jusqu'au sommet de son cou, léchant avec avidité ses trapèzes qui lui apparaissaient si alléchants qu'il se devait de les posséder. C'était plus fort que lui. Sa raison le poussait à arrêter ce qu'il faisait et à réaliser que ce n'était pas Rin qui était en-dessous mais son coéquipier aux cheveux d'argent. Pourtant, ses sens primaires l'envahissaient et une chaleur animale l'enveloppait, étonnement encore plus excité par la présence de Kakashi.  
Sa langue remonta le long de son cou dans une lenteur des plus extrêmes arrachant à chaque centimètre avidement goûté un petit gémissement de plaisir de la part du gris. Obito embrassa avec tendresse le menton de son commandant, s'imprégnant de la forme fine de son visage habituellement masqué, et parsema le reste de son visage de baisers avant d'arriver près de sa bouche. Il était si près de ces lèvres gorgées de sang, rougies par le désir qui envahissait de plus en plus Kakashi, haletant sous l'excitation, mais il se retint de les goûter, n'osant pas approcher cette partie de son être réservée à un attachement qu'ils ne partageaient pas. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure face au spectacle d'érotisme puissant, son sexe maintenant durcit à son maximum. Tremblant mais décidé, il approcha son bassin de celui du Chûnin argenté et son érection entra en contact avec la sienne. Kakashi glapit de surprise et de plaisir. Dans un geste inné et purement instinctif, sous la fièvre qui embrouillait ses sens, le futur Ninja Copieur bougea ses hanches laissant leurs membres se frotter l'un contre l'autre dans un mouvement coulissant qui fit grogner le brun de plaisir. Une fine pellicule de sueur se forma sur leurs visages à mesure que leur température corporelle augmentait drastiquement. Obito enleva son T-shirt tout en continuant à se frotter avidement avec une rapidité accentuée contre le sexe de Kakashi tellement durcit que le tissu de son pantalon était tendu au maximum. Le brun se rapprocha de l'argenté, et le débarrassa de son haut. Il se pressa contre lui, accentuant la pression sur leurs verges tendues, son torse glissant sur le sien au rythme des va et vient qu'il faisait. Il laissa sa langue s'emparer à nouveau de son cou et sentit Kakashi gémir de plus belle. Son visage était écarlate, haletant et couvert de leurs sueurs qui se mêlaient peu à peu. Son bras droit recouvrait ses yeux, trop gêné du plaisir qu'il éprouvait pour faire face à son insupportable coéquipier aux lunettes orange. Devant cette vision de luxure que lui offrait le Chûnin à la chevelure d'argent, Obito n'y tint plus et s'empara de ses lèvres avec douceur d'abord, pour finalement les titiller de sa langue enjôleuse, puis les mordiller avec une force et une voracité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, léchant avidement sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblait légèrement. Il laissa ses mains coulisser avec lenteur le long du torse de Kakashi qui ondulait et pantelait sous les vagues de plaisir qu'il ressentait pour finalement arriver à son bas-ventre. Il posa sans hésitation une main franche et provocatrice sur le membre dur de l'argenté qui poussa un glapissement et qui se tordit légèrement, cachant de plus belle son visage aux jolies teintes pourpres derrière son bras, embarrassé d'avoir laissé échapper un tel cri. Obito le lui saisit à nouveau pour profiter pleinement du regard de débauche de son commandant tout en massant avec entrain l'excitation extrême de Kakashi.

\- "Je veux te voir aussi perverti que possible", se surprit-il à lui murmurer à l'oreille avant de la lui mordiller.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi entreprenant et libertin ? Le gémissement de son coéquipier le sortit de son interrogation et il tira d'un geste rapide le pantalon du gris en emportant également le caleçon.

\- "Ah ! Obito !" s'écria Kakashi en tentant de se relever pour cacher son intimité.

\- "Allons, allons, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es encore gêné après ce que nous venons de commencer."

\- "… Si… C'est terriblement embarrassant", rétorqua Kakashi en se tordant et se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que le brun empoignait d'une main ferme et décisive son membre en entamant de lents va et vient. "Aaaahhh ! Hnnn… !"

\- "Je te laisse si tu veux que j'arrête", lui répondit sournoisement l'Uchiha en arrêtant ses mouvements verticaux.

\- "NON ! Non… Continue", supplia Kakashi en bougeant son bassin pour que son sexe soit repris sous l'emprise de la main de son coéquipier.

\- "Tu es sûr… ?" ajouta Obito en chuchotant contre son oreille, son nez touchant à peine la peau blanche de Kakashi dans un effleurement qui le fit frémir de plaisir, ses mâchoires entrouvertes pour laisser ses dents glisser à la base de son hélix.

\- "Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie, continue…"

\- "J'aime quand tu me supplies Kakashi", lui répondit le brun adoptant une posture dominante et reprenant la verge durcie entre sa main sous le gémissement d'extase de l'argenté.

La sensation grisante de dominer enfin celui qui ne cessait de le prendre de haut depuis des années accentua sa propre érection et il porta une main à son pantalon qu'il défit pour se masser lui aussi.

\- "O…Obito… Hmmmm ! … Continue… Encore…"

Le brun enleva complètement leurs bas les laissant totalement nus et empoigna leurs érections d'une main, les laissant se frotter l'un contre l'autre, la peau fine de leur membre coulissant sur leurs glands gorgé de sang, luisant du liquide pré-séminal. De son autre main, l'Uchiha caressa les testicules de l'argenté qui accentua ses cris, ne tenant plus compte à présent de l'embarras qui l'avait saisi quelques minutes auparavant. Kakashi plongea sa tête en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le moelleux de l'oreiller, son dos s'arc-boutant sous la sensation du sexe dressé du brun contre le sien et de sa bouche libertine qui dévorait chaque parcelle de son visage, rougissant encore plus ses lèvres. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, son corps entier était en feu, et ses pensées désordonnées étaient uniquement concentrées sur la main d'Obito et ses gestes rapides, recouvrant de toute sa largeur la longueur de leurs verges.  
Un terrible frisson le parcourut soudain des pieds à la tête, électrisant tout son corps et le transportant au sommet du plaisir, son sang pulsant dans un incroyable débit vers son sexe douloureux.

\- "Je… Obi…to… Qu'est-ce qui… se paaaasse… ?!" cria-t-il, empreint d'une dyspnée incontrôlable, sa sueur perlant en grosses gouttes le long de son front et de son torse.

\- "Tu… Tu vas jouir, Kakashi…", lui expliqua-t-il en s'efforçant à accentuer une dernière fois le rythme de ses gestes verticaux sur leurs membres, lui aussi au bord de l'orgasme.

\- "Hnn ! AH ! ... OBITO !"

\- "K…KAKASHI !"

Dans un cri de jouissance, leurs corps paralysés par le plaisir qui se déversait en eux dans une décharge cuisante, ils se libérèrent ensemble, le liquide blanc se répandant entièrement sur le ventre de Kakashi. Obito s'effondra à côté de son commandant, leurs poitrines se soulevant à un rythme frénétique et saccadé. Le brun déglutit et haleta la bouche ouverte, reprenant son souffle. Il se tourna sur le flanc pour fixer Kakashi, allongé sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos, pantelant.

Dans un geste purement spontané, il vint dégager quelques mèches argentées qui cachaient légèrement ses deux orbes noires, voilées par le récent plaisir qu'il venait d'avoir. Kakashi tourna la tête lui aussi, son regard toujours fiévreux, un petit sourire heureux sur son visage. Il était incroyablement beau et séduisant avec ses rougeurs prononcées sur les joues, ses yeux reflétant l'envie et le bonheur comme ils ne le faisaient jamais d'habitude, ses lèvres trop rouges sous l'ardeur des baisers qu'il lui avait donnés. Obito esquissa lui aussi un sourire, fixant sa bouche. L'argenté s'en aperçut et se tourna lui aussi sur le flanc, laissant les traces de leur débauche glisser doucement sur son ventre et se répandre sur le sol. Le brun se rapprocha un peu plus de son coéquipier laissant leurs fronts se frôler avec douceur. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Kakashi contre son visage, ses yeux étaient clos et sa tension reprenait peu à peu un rythme normal. Obito posa avec légèreté un baiser aérien sur les lèvres entrouvertes du gris qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Kakashi esquissa finalement un petit sourire timide et adorable qui menaça l'érection du brun de reprendre sa vigueur. Le Chûnin gris se pencha à son tour et vint sceller ses lèvres à celles de l'Uchiha. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, savourant la sensation de la bouche fine et douce de l'autre, leur langue se mêlant avec tiédeur, tourbillonnant dans leur cavité orale pleine de la chaleur de l'autre. Obito laissa glisser lentement une main sur le flanc de l'argenté, touchant de la pulpe de ses doigts leurs sécrétions blanches. Il caressa la rondeur satinée de la fesse de Kakashi et la saisit un peu plus fermement ce qui arracha un petit gémissement de la part de l'argenté contre la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha de son corps, leurs sexes se touchant à nouveau, et continua à stimuler l'arrière de son commandant, se rapprochant de sa ligne de délimitation.

\- "O… Obito ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" gémit le gris en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- "Je vais te montrer une autre manière de te donner du plaisir…", murmura-t-il.

Il n'osait réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire car il savait pertinemment qu'il arrêterait immédiatement ce qu'il faisait, alors qu'il appréciait énormément à son plus grand étonnement. Il poussa Kakashi sur le futon, le remettant sur le dos, et lui leva les jambes, laissant sa verge et son intimité totalement à découvert. Kakashi rougit sous le regard intense que lui jetait Obito et dévia le regard, très embarrassé de se retrouver dans une position si… humiliante. Pourtant, il ne pouvait qu'être surpris de trouver cela incroyablement excitant.  
Le brun se pencha sur son torse, les jambes de l'argenté de chaque côté de sa tête, et ponctua sa peau blanche de multiples baisers tendres et légers. Le futur Ninja Copieur émit plusieurs gémissements et se mordit la lèvre sous l'excitation qui recommençait à prendre le contrôle de son corps. Obito laissa un sillon de salive sur la ligne de son ventre, sa langue tourbillonnant comme un véritable virtuose sur sa chair rougie par les suçons qu'il lui laissait, le marquant intensément au plus profond de lui goûtant par la même occasion leurs sécrétions mêlées. Il titilla du bout de sa langue le nombril et descendit avec une lenteur démesurée vers la frontière du bas-ventre de son commandant. Sa bouche rencontra les quelques poils bruns qui avaient fait leur apparition près de son sexe et il remonta à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, embrassant, mordillant, laissant des marques violettes sous son passage, goûtant avidement à cette peau nacrée qui lui était offerte.  
Il se surprenait à aimer avec autant de vigueur donner du plaisir à son commandant, mais il n'était pas question en cet instant de raisonner. Son esprit était trop occupé à se délecter des petits cris plein d'érotisme qui s'échappaient de la barrière des lèvres de l'argenté.  
Il prit la verge de Kakashi en main, la caressant de toute sa longueur, prenant le temps de faire glisser la fine peau le long du gland qui tressautait légèrement sous l'excitation. Il lui donna quelques petits coups de langue, l'embrassa, appliquant toujours ses mouvements verticaux, entendant gémir d'impatience Kakashi, dont les doigts se crispaient sur la couette du futon. Il s'approcha ouvrant la bouche, faisant mine de le prendre, mais se retira, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, ravis de cette supériorité que lui conférait cet instant. Il se pencha pour venir appliquer de petits suçons sur toute la longueur de son membre, savourant avec délice les réactions pleine de luxure de Kakashi sous les multiples pressions qu'il lui infligeait le long de son sexe. Il descendit plus bas, jouant de sa langue et de ses lèvres pour caresser et prendre en bouche ses testicules gonflées sous le désir qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Dans un mouvement verticale, il traça toute la hauteur du membre du gris, laissant sa salive le lubrifier.

\- "Obi…to ! Je t'en prie, cesse ce… supplice !" supplia Kakashi au bord de l'implosion sous les caresses du brun, ses mains si crispées que ses jointures étaient blanches.

L'Uchiha esquissa un sourire moqueur, soufflant légèrement sur le gland sensible du gris prolongeant encore un peu le supplice, et s'empara finalement de la verge. Sa langue suçotait son gland rougie, le léchant par à-coup, l'englobant totalement, faisant glisser la peau sur sa longueur. Il le prit totalement, arrachant un cri de plaisir de la part de son commandant et reprit sa séance de torture, tenant à lui faire apprécier chaque coup de langue, chaque caresse, chaque suçon qui lui soumettait, avant de le prendre juste une fois entièrement, pour recommencer, encore et encore.  
Kakashi tremblait de tout son corps, la sueur se mêlant aux traces des sécrétions qui étaient restées collées sur son ventre pâle. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement sous tant de plaisir que lui infligeait le brun. Il n'allait pas tarder à se libérer dans la bouche de l'Uchiha si ça continuait. Il sentit une étrange sensation au niveau de ses fesses et écarquilla soudainement les yeux en constatant qu'il lui titillait d'un doigt son intimité.

\- "N…Non", parvint-il à protester sous les mouvements de va et vient de la bouche de brun. "Ne fais paaaas ça… C'est sale… Arrête… Hnnn…"

Obito n'y tint pas compte et profita de sa salive qui coulait en sillon jusqu'à ses fesses et du liquide pré-séminal qui s'échappait de la verge de Kakashi pour lubrifier cette entrée encore vierge de tout contact étranger. La région était maintenant bien humide et il pénétra une phalange qui arracha un petit cri de douleur au Chûnin argenté.

\- "A… Arrête Obito !"

Son doigt s'enfonça plus profondément jusqu'à être plongé jusqu'à la base et remua en lui, avant de faire des mouvements de va et vient, titillant son intérieur. Kakashi était diablement excitant et son sexe frémissait de pouvoir s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde, profitant de son espace serré et chaud. Il entra un deuxième doigt sous l'intimité crispée du gris, continuant ses caresses de son autre main sur le membre dressé devant lui, tandis qu'il léchait avec avidité ses testicules, jouant avec la chair fine et douce qui les maintenaient, pour le détendre. Un troisième rejoint rapidement les deux autres sous les cris que lâchait l'argenté sans pudeur, la douleur ayant laissée place au plaisir. Il les bougea les uns contre les autres tout en continuant ses entrées et sorties, alternant la vitesse pour le préparer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ce serait leur première fois à tous les deux et il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

\- "Obito…"

\- "Dis-moi ce que tu désires, Kakashi", dit-il le regard emplis d'une perversité que le gris n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner chez lui.

\- "Remplis-moi… avec ton sexe…"

\- "Quelle demande terriblement libertine…", susurra le brun, moqueur. "Mais, j'accepte ce que tu désires ardemment."

Il retira ses doigts et releva les cuisses de Kakashi, où de nombreuses traces violettes apparaissaient par les suçons qu'il lui avait donné. Il fixa le visage de Kakashi, les joues en feu, le regard voilé par une fièvre plus importante encore que tout à l'heure, de petites larmes menaçant de perler au coin de ses yeux, tandis qu'un filet de bave coulait le long de sa bouche, totalement prisonnier du désir qui le retenait. Obito avança son membre tendu vers son intimité et pressa son gland contre l'entrée de chair pour venir s'y enfoncer doucement tandis que l'argenté esquissa une petite grimace de douleur. Il s'avança encore, petit à petit, dans cet antre si serrée et chaude autour de son membre, tout en embrassant les lèvres enjôleuses de son coéquipier. Il grogna de plaisir quand il entra complètement, s'arrêtant quelques instants le temps que Kakashi s'habitue à sa présence. Les doigts du shinobi aux cheveux d'argent s'étaient liés à ceux d'Obito qui le rassurait par cette simple liaison qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Finalement, le gris remua légèrement, incitant le brun à bouger en lui. Il entama des mouvements lents du bassin, embrassant à en perdre haleine la bouche du futur Ninja Copieur, mordillant ses lèvres, retraçant leurs contours fins et pulpeux, léchant avec avidité la langue qui s'offrait à lui, laissant des sillons de salive s'échapper de leur échange dans toute leur lubricité. Il accéléra l'allure, frappant puissamment son bassin contre celui du gris, atteignant sa prostate à chaque choc , s'enfonçant avec force et rapidité dans cette antre de concupiscence. Kakashi criait son nom à chaque coup qu'il lui donnait, s'agrippant à son dos, le griffant de temps à autre tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait était grand. Ses testicules s'abattaient avec frénésie sur ses fesses, cherchant à le pénétrer le plus profondément possible, possédé par un esprit bestial et primitif.

\- "… OBITO !" cria une dernière fois Kakashi en s'arc-boutant alors qu'il se déversait sur son ventre, humidifiant aussi celui de l'Uchiha.

Obito entreprit quelques mouvements encore avant de jouir lui aussi au sein des entrailles du Chûnin gris. Il s'écroula sur son torse, le corps tremblant, comme celui du dominé. Il releva finalement la tête et embrassa encore une fois les lèvres de son coéquipier dans un long baiser. Il n'était pas timide ni fougueux, juste doux, exprimant la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre après cette complicité qu'ils avaient partagée.

Obito se retira et se coucha à côté de Kakashi, les yeux clos, la respiration encore désordonnée.

\- "Obito…", murmura le gris en se mettant sur le flanc, le fixant d'un regard emplis d'une douceur que le brun ne lui connaissait pas.

Le shinobi à la chevelure argentée passa une main aérienne sur le visage de son coéquipier, détaillant chaque contour qu'il voyait comme pour s'imprégner du petit sourire heureux qu'esquissait l'Uchiha.

\- "Tu as aimé ?" demanda Obito dans un murmure en ouvrant les yeux.

Kakashi hocha la tête en acquiesçant.

\- "Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on se soulage ?"

\- "Hmm…", réfléchit le brun. "Eh bien, normalement on le fait seul…", laissa-t-il en suspens.

Le shinobi gris sembla réfléchir quelques instants et baissa le regard, ses joues rougissant à nouveau.

\- "Est-ce qu'on pourra… enfin… je ne sais pas… est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'on… toi et moi… à nouveau, un jour… ?"

Obito esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- "Serait-ce une déclaration d'amour ?"

\- "Hein ? Non, non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes", nia son commandant. "C'est juste que… Enfin, je veux dire après cette journée, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être devenir ami et… en faisant ce genre de choses… je ne sais pas si c'est ce que font des amis normalement, mais… on pourrait être de véritables amis… toi et moi…"

L'Uchiha écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Kakashi, après toutes ces années où il passait son temps à lui montrer à quel point il avait de sérieuses lacunes, qu'il était le boulet de l'équipe et qu'il était tout bonnement insupportable, lui dirait qu'il voulait devenir son ami. Alors, il était vraiment sincère quand il lui avait expliqué que leur discussion sur la tête du Sandaïme avait eu pour conséquence de changer son impression le concernant ? Il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas été vraiment sérieux en le décrivant comme insupportable car il avait bien vu comment pouvait être le gris quand il ne prenait pas cet air hautain, mais Kakashi était parti avant même qu'il ne rétorque qu'il plaisantait. Il s'agissait en fait d'un quiproquo qui avait duré plusieurs années, nourrissant cette rivalité qu'ils entretenaient depuis longtemps.

\- "Nous aurions pu le devenir bien avant…", murmura Obito.

\- "Uh…"

Le brun plongea son regard dans celui d'ébène de son nouvel ami.

\- "Pendant cette discussion qu'on a eu sur la tête du Sandaïme, je t'ai avoué que je me préoccupais de toi avant de te dire que je te trouvais vraiment insupportable, hautain et froid."

\- "…"

\- "Je voulais m'excuser, Kakashi. J'ai instauré cette rivalité entre nous parce que j'étais jaloux du regard que te portait Rin. Alors qu'en fait… nous aurions très bien pu nous entendre. Je ne pensais pas réellement ce que j'ai dit... J'étais simplement gêné de t'avouer ce que je pensais réellement. "

\- "… Je crois que je te dois des excuses aussi…", confessa Kakashi. "Je me suis mal comporté avec toi, en te traitant de boulet alors que ce n'est pas vrai. On me surnomme le génie depuis l'enfance alors je crois que ça doit être pour ça que je te considérais ainsi… C'est totalement injustifié alors que tu fais des efforts toi aussi. Vous ne l'avez jamais su, mais j'ai toujours tout fait pour obtenir ton estime, parce que tu es le seul qui me considère pour ce que je suis et non pas pour toutes ces étiquettes qu'on me donne… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ou montré, mais je suis fier des progrès que tu as fait…"

Obito ne répondit pas, ému par les révélations du gris qui n'osait pas le regarder, embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Il esquissa finalement un sourire et s'empara du menton de Kakashi pour le relever avec douceur. Il lui posa un tendre baiser que Kakashi approfondit, cherchant le contact rassurant de la langue de l'Uchiha contre la sienne.

\- "Je te remercie Kakashi de m'avoir dit ça. Je suis heureux de voir que je compte pour toi", dit-il en se séparant de ses lèvres tentatrices.

Kakashi sourit timidement, ravi de constater que le brun l'avait compris à travers son discours.

\- "Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure… Je suppose que nous pourrons recommencer… aussi souvent que tu le souhaites", compléta-t-il en se grattant la joue d'un doigt, gêné.

L'argenté acquiesça, content de partager une telle complicité avec le seul dont il réclamait l'estime et l'amitié depuis son enfance, sans jamais avoir osé le lui avouer avant cette soirée.

\- "Dis Obito…"

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Est-ce que ça fait de nous… des homosexuels ?" interrogea-t-il.

\- "Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop… C'est vrai que deux amis n'ont habituellement pas ce genre de relations intimes, mais… comme j'aime encore Rin… je dois être bi…"

Kakashi baissa le regard, en proie à la réflexion.

\- "Obito ?"

\- "Oui ?"

\- "Sinon on peut éviter de nous qualifier tu ne crois pas ? On nous a donné suffisamment d'étiquettes pour qu'on puisse s'en passer à présent… Se considérer comme amis est suffisant, non ?"

Obito esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit auparavant qu'ils finiraient tous les deux aussi proches, il l'aurait brûlé vif avec son jutsu Kâton, c'était indéniable. Pourtant… pourtant, il avait apprécié cela, réellement. Alors qu'il aimait Rin, alors qu'hier encore il ne pensait qu'à elle en se touchant, il avait ressenti une excitation plus grande encore avec Kakashi… Il ne l'aimait pas, non. Pas dans le sens qu'on pouvait penser. Il avait appris à l'apprécier et il avait aimé la relation charnelle qu'ils avaient eu, alors… c'était une sorte d'amitié spéciale qu'ils avaient développés tous les deux… Une amitié unique…

 _\- "Amis intimes_ , on peut dire ça."

\- "On garde notre amitié secrète ?"

\- "Sauf si tu veux traumatiser Minato Senseï et Rin, alors oui", se moqua Obito, malicieux.

Le Chûnin à la chevelure d'argent pouffa légèrement, ses joues se colorant de rose.

\- "Ce sera notre secret commun…", murmura-t-il, tandis que Kakashi se lovait contre le torse d'Obito, heureux de s'être fait son premier _ami intime._

* * *

 **THE END ^^**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? :)**

 **Faites-le moi savoir par un petit commentaire!**

 **A bientôt dans une prochaine fiction ^^**

 **Nouk**


End file.
